


What I'd Do for You

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: There’s little Eggsy won’t do for Harry. Merlin’s made the joke about him being a dog and jumping at all his master's orders; Eggsy just scoffs. Maybe he’s willing to do a lot more for Harry then anyone else, but he ‘ain’t no dog bruv’. Harry hasn’t said much about it, if only making an offhand comment about collars that as Eggsy flushing a deep red.No, there’s little Eggsy won’t do for Harry and that includes taking care of the man when he’s ill.





	What I'd Do for You

**Author's Note:**

> A request I received from tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

There’s little Eggsy won’t do for Harry. Merlin’s made the joke about him being a dog and jumping at all his master's orders; Eggsy just scoffs. Maybe he’s willing to do a lot more for Harry then anyone else, but he ‘ain’t no dog bruv’. Harry hasn’t said much about it, if only making an offhand comment about collars that as Eggsy flushing a deep red.

 

No, there’s little Eggsy won’t do for Harry and that includes taking care of the man when he’s ill.

 

It’s because of Merlin Eggsy’s at Harry’s house earlier than usual. They hadn’t been able to spend the night together in awhile due to conflicting schedules and Eggsy needing to watch Daisy for Michelle while she’s off visiting an old friend. Originally, they had plans to spend the weekend at Harry’s now that Michelle was back, and Eggsy would, but not for what he’s sure Harry planned.

He uses the key Harry’s given him and slides right in. As expected, the house is quiet and dark. Harry’s known for being tardy but it’s half past nine which, even by Harry’s standards, is ridiculous. Lucky, he’s not going in to work today, he or Eggsy because this is the mission Merlin’s assigned him. Operation: _Take care of the old git_ is a go.

Once the lights are on, he carries in a big bag of groceries he’s picked up, going off the list his mum made up for him. He’d mentioned Harry was sick and she wrote him out everything Eggsy would need to make some good ‘get better’ meals. Some of the recipes Eggsy can remember from when he was a kid.

He’s in the middle of making some ‘cold and flu’ tea when he hears the steps creak shortly followed by, “I know I’m late Eggsy. You didn’t need to come all the way here just to remind me.”

Eggsy spins around, blinking once at Harry. While he normally sees the man plenty of times, ranging from his usual proper gentleman to a debauched, passionate lover, the way Harry looks now is new. It’s not like his dressed any different; he looks as put together as usual. It’s his face really that says it all. He looks like he hasn’t slept at all, which, okay, maybe for their type of job is something Harry’s done, but it’s also the fact he’s got that sickly sheen on his face, how his voice sounded rough, his his hair is just _that_ little bit unkempt; the tip of his nose a little red too with that colour full force on his cheeks. “Uh uh. You go back to bed.” Eggsy says.

“I’m fine my boy. I’ll be better by the afternoon.”

Eggsy takes Harry’s arms before he can walk toward the front door. “Bed.” Eggsy says in a stronger tone. “Don’t make me tell ya again.”

“You are not my mother, thank you nor do you have the power to send me back. I’m fine, thank you.”

Eggsy cocks an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. “Harry, bed. ‘m gonna take care of ya, okay?”

“I especially don’t need to be taken care of.”

It’s obvious Harry is going to go to work, easily slips his arms from Eggsy’s hold and turns toward the door. By now, Harry should understand that Eggsy is just as stubborn as him, as the arms around his waist show, holding him tight enough to prevent him from leaving. “Eggsy.” Harry says in a warning tone.

“‘Arry.” Eggsy replies in the same tone. “B to the E to the D, bed.” he pulls Harry a little closer. “Don’t make me carry you.”

And honestly, it’s a threat Harry knows Eggsy will carry out. The lad may be shorter than him, but he’s got a bit more muscle. He recalls that Roxy, on a whim, had dared Eggsy to lift Harry. To say he was surprised when his feet were actually removed from the ground was an understatement and he’d rather not deal with that blow to his ego again even if it’s just Eggsy present. “Fine.” he huffs. “I’ll go back to _bed_.”

Eggsy pulls back with a big grin on his face. “Good boy.” he reaches up to actually pat Harry’s head and sick or not, he’s satisfied with the unimpressed glare the man sends his way.

Eggsy waits until he hears the bedroom door close and that Harry doesn’t try sneaking out a window (which he hears from Merlin is something Harry tried to do when he was younger and being forced by the tech magian to get bedrest), before returning to the kitchen.

He gets the tea prepared and makes his way upstairs. He opens the bedroom door, expecting to see Harry back in bed, and he does, but not like this. He’s just laying on the bed, with his arms crossed, propped up against the headboard still full dressed in his blue pinstripe Kingsman suit. “C’mon Har! I said back to bed!”

“I am. As you can see, I am in bed. There weren’t any other instructions.”

Eggsy sets the cup down and approaches Harry. “Gonna be like that hey? Fine.” he reaches for Harry’s tie, narrowing his eyes as he undoes it. “You’re gonna get undressed and into bed, like, under the covers and not be a little shit about it.”

“If you’d given clearer instructions, this wouldn’t be a problem.” Harry replies, helping Eggsy with his tie. “And what about you? Don’t you have work to get to?”

“Merlin gave me the day off to look after you.”

“Implying I need looking after.”

“Ah, yeah? Y’ tried goin’ to work sick!”

Eventually, with as little help from Harry as the man could give, he was out of his suit and under the covers, cradling the teacup Eggsy put into his hands. His glasses were on the nightstand next to him (no doubt to let Merlin check in on him from time to time to be sure he’s resting and alerting Eggsy if he’s not), Eggsy purposely messing up his hair and waiting by his beside as he slowly drank the tea. “I’m not going to choke.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you throwing it down the sink.”

“And I would?”

“Have in the past.” Eggsy crosses his arms. “I know it doesn’t taste good but it’ll help!”

Harry frowns at the foul tasting tea. Eggsy does have a point. “Fine _mum_. I’ll finish the tea.”

Eggsy smiles again as Harry does just that. He leans forward, playfully pinching Harry’s cheek. “Good boy! I’m so proud of you!”

“Sod off.” Harry grumbles, smacking away Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy takes the empty cup from Harry’s hands, kissing his cheek instead. “C’mon now. Lay down, get some rest. I’ll wake ya later with lunch.”

Harry sighs overdramatically. “Bring a martini with it?”

Eggsy can hear how Harry’s voice had gotten worse even over the course of these few minutes by simply talking. So he rolls his eyes. “No Harry. No drinking.” those are his final words before he’s leaving the bedroom, closing the door after him.

He spends the rest of the time until lunch pattering around Harry’s house, before deciding to check on Harry an hour later. He almost, _almost_ , thinks Harry’s actually gone out the bloody window since it’s now open but there’s a lump in the bed that’s breathing. He does double check and yes, Harry’s sleeping. His breathings coming out shuddered and his cheeks are redder than before. “I’m gonna take care of you for once.” he whispers, bending over for another soft kiss to Harry’s head.

By the time lunch rolls around, Eggsy’s taking a tray back up to the bedroom. When he’s inside, Harry’s already sitting up with his palm placed to his forehead and eyes squeezed closed. “Hey, you okay? How ya feelin’?”

Harry groans, opening his eyes to meet Eggsy’s. “Awful.”

“Again, you wanted to go into work today.” Eggsy reminds, sliding the tray to rest on Harry’s lap. “You gotta listen to me sometimes old man, or you’re really gonna be gone before me.”

Harry looks down at the bowl, taking the provided spoon and stirring around the contents of it. “Chicken noodle?”

“Yep but with my mums special twist to it.”

“What’s the twist?”

“It’s an Unwin secret.” he winks.

Harry barely resists rolling his eyes as he spoons up some soup. Eggsy waits eagerly for Harry to finish and when he does, he hums. “Lemon?”

“Lemon.”

“Interesting.”

And then comes the coughing. Eggsy watches as Harry’s taken by a coughing fit, the older man turning his head to couch into his fisted hand. “Bloody hell.” the man wheezes when the fit subsides. “I hate admitting when you’re right, but, I’m glad you’ve forced me to stay home.”

“‘course Harry. I love ya, yeah? So I’m gonna make sure you’re taken care of.”

Harry tries moving his head but Eggsy catches his cheek to hold him there for a proper kiss. “You’ll make yourself ill.” Harry warns.

“Nah, I’ve got a good immune system.”

It’s only a few weeks later when the rolls are reversed and Eggsy’s stuck in bed. Harry’s making him the exact same tea and the soup Eggsy gave him the recipe for. “‘Arry,” there’s a warmth pressing against his back, a warmth that’s far warmer than usual. “I hate you.”

“I warned you.”

“Yeah…but you weren't meant t’ be right.”

Harry turns to spread his arm, the younger man sliding in and snuggling up against Harry’s side. The older man holds him close and kisses his head, smiling softly. While there’s not much Eggsy won’t do for Harry, taking care of him when he’s ill, there’s not much Harry won’t do for Eggsy either.


End file.
